Candy Coated
by Mirra Mirra
Summary: “Don’t worry dear, I have you covered. Ms. Hitomi started ranting last week and hasn’t stopped since. I’ve been betting on your arrival for a while now, though I’m surprised you came so quickly. By her description, I’d have been waiting another week!”


Title: Candy Coated Savior

Fandom: Escaflowne

Pairing: Hitomi Kanzaki and Van Slanzar de Fanel

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Get that? Nothing. I'm legally incapable of owning anything. In truth, my _parents _own _me_.

* * *

Van hated candy. 

Not so much the sweet treats, but the actual candy selection process. How was he supposed to know the candies she liked? Her preferences had never come up in conversation.

Actually, they didn't talk much at all lately. He winced at the thought, knowing that it was most likely his own fault. Why had he been born so inept with words?

The older, rather chubby, short women behind the counter gave a grandmotherly grin in his direction. Van assumed she was Ms. Ruther's, the owner of the small shop after her late husband had passed away.

Hitomi had been careful to constantly visit and buy items from her since the incident. But never, never had they talked about what candies she liked to eat.

She hated to talk about herself: accepting compliments but at the same time dismissing them, always asking after others, always caring, always smiling.

Maybe, Van realized, he could remember what the treats looked like. There wasn't an extraordinary amount of flavors or colors, so maybe…

His mind came up blank.

Damn.

He had no idea what to do. If he didn't return to the car with a box of the damn candy, a certain conniving blonde wouldn't give him a ride.

Damn car maintenance if only he-

"Dear, she always gets the marshmallow caramels."

He glanced up at Ms. Ruther, now understanding that miracles came in all different appearances.

Alright, he had the type, now how many?

Before he could speak, the now seemingly goddess like women began to pack a small heart shaped box that lay slightly larger than her square like hands.

"Don't worry dear, I have you covered. Ms. Hitomi started ranting last week and hasn't stopped since when we talk. I've been betting on your arrival for a while now, though I'm surprised you came so quickly. By her description, I'd have been waiting another week!"

Van nodded dumbly, astounded, but a small voice spoke up in the back of his mind.

_Just what has Hitomi been telling her?_

Knowing the answer would only aggravate the situation, Van kept his trap shut. Also, he kept the fact that her opinion of him was right, but he had been forced to come by making the stupid decision of carpooling with Allen.

_Damn nosy moron. What does he know about 'maintaining a healthy relationship?' The bastard can't keep a girl for more than a month. _

Ms. Ruther was almost finished packing away the small item, and Van's eyes starred at the warm colored chocolates.

If he thought the right way, the old women rather resembled the well crafted treat: Short, round, crazy hair under a hairnet the color of marshmallow, and eyes the color of the caramel.

Add some wrinkles, a kind smile, and a button nose: Tada, Ms. Ruther!

Van kept his laughter inside as the box was slipped into a bag and placed on the counter in front of him.

"There you go, dear. Go cheer her up so that I can hear how great you are again. Before your little tiff, she always told me the cutest stories. Have fun!"

"Thank you." He pulled out his wallet and tried to hand the old women a twenty, but the bill was not taken.

"No, no. It's my treat to the both of you for keeping me happy and entertained. I don't get to see many people theses days, and her stories are just so adorable!"

Van thanked the women once again, sure that he would be returning sooner rather than later. Next time, he would buy the biggest size and let her keep the insanely large amount of change.

Ms. Ruther had disillusioned him to many things.

Slipping into the shinny blue Mercedes; he ignored the cheek grin from Allen as he settled the box between his feet.

"Finally! What, did you get lost or something?"

Van felt that he should not justify the bribe with a retort, but instead opted to ignore it.

"Just drive Prince Charming. I have to get home."

With a snigger, the older man pulled out of the parking spot without a word.

Van was glad Allen enjoyed driving at a reckless pace, tearing down the streets at a rather jarring speed.

He had to ask Hitomi just _what_ stories she had been telling his candy coated savior.

* * *

Babble: I know it's short, but I just had to post it! I have another one in the works for Van and Hitomi, so keep an eye out. Remember, both "Change" and "Candy Coated Savior" are one-shots, so there WILL NOT be a new chapter. This is it.. zip, nada, kapoot. Anyways, thanks for reading, and leave a review if you so desire!

Tawny


End file.
